Ella
THIS ARTICLE IS ABOUT THE CANONTALE CHARACTER, IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE FAIRYTALE CHARACTER PLEASE GO TO THIS PAGE Ella(Fairytale) '''Ella "EC" Sanchez '''is the main character of Canontale and takes over the place of Frisk as well as bits and pieces of their personality and look. Appearance Ella is a small child of no older than 10, she has short dark brown/black hair, one brown eye and one gray eye and rather fair skin. She has a multitude of scars on her arms, inner thighs and her belly supposedly from her family. Her First Outfit consists of a red hoodie with two black horizontal stripes along it, blue shorts with a vertical black stripe, and white ballet flats with short black socks. She wore this outfit when she first fell, but it got torn and was unusable. Her Second Outfit was a light purple/ almost pink dress with a white outline and two gray stripes down the sides, the main part of this dress being the delta rune on the chest area, she also wears purple ballet flats, this outfit was given to her by TinySatan when she was taken into the home. But she soon discarded this outfit when she went into Snowdin Her Third Outfit is the outfit she wore in Snowdin, consisting of a purple/almost pink jacket with the delta rune on it, it's zipped up half of the way revealing a purple t-shirt underneath, she wears dark blue jeans and a pair of purple boots, she also wears a pair of purple gloves and a green bandanna that Skull gave her. Her Fourth outfit was given to her by Jack after heading into Waterfall, this outfit consists of a purple coat and purple jeans, she also wears a pair of gray galoshes/ rain boots. This Outfit was soon abandoned in the heat of Hotlands Her Next Outfit is the one she wore for the last part of the major storyline, it consists of a purple tank top, blue jeans and a pair of purple boots. After making it to the surface she decided to give up on this outfit. Her Final outfit she wears consists of a blue jacket and white shirt that is pretty big for her, a pair of black shorts that almost work as pants for her as well as a pair of blue boots and gloves. This works as her more casual outfit. Personality Ella is a pacifist, refusing to fight unless it is absolutely needed. She is nice to everyone and will only spare the opponent, never landing the final blow on them. Though at times, usually seen in the fight with Omega Crystal she can be quite sarcastic and cynical. She is rather sweet most of the time, loving to be around family. Very clingy and loving to anyone in her extended family. Relationships Crystal TinySatan Jack Skull Jasan Gina Lila Jax Varik Grace Grace Stryker Father Mother Older Brother Older Sister Gothic Serif Diamonde Backstory Quotes * Let Me Risk it for a chocolate biscuit, For Narnia * You wouldn't believe me if i told you * I Just want everyone to be happy * no more resets... * I promised no more resets Theme Songs/Battle Themes Trivia Category:Canontale Category:AUs Category:Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Main Characters Category:Pacifist Route